the_customized_simsfandomcom-20200215-history
Land Grant University
Land Grant University is a custom inhabited university subhood; created by Peni Griffin at MTS. Story After years of budget hassles and contracting disputes, Land Grant University is finally educating the young and becoming the center of a vibrant culture full of energy and drama! Annya Var Fruhm: Ida Juana Knowe always dreamed of being in a sorority. Helen Wheels's mother's sorority's national foundation is willing to donate a sizeable house. But with Helen's sister Daisy defecting to join a band, Helen chasing boys, and Ida Juana's grades in perpetual jeopardy, will they ever attract enough people to fill it up? Nagard Annya Hoh: Andy Bellum and Hi Thyme were able to talk the donation of a house and a pool table out of Hi's dad, and they're all set to introduce Greek culture to LGU! But first, Hi wants to meet some girls who will actually like him, and Andy has some guys he's certain need ventrilofarting. The Printer Sisters: Now that JoAnn Gutenberg and her friend Dot Matrix have recruited the talented Daisy Wheels to play bass, the Printer Sisters are ready to rock this campus! If only JoAnn can keep from being swamped with classwork, Daisy can resist the lure of the sorority, and Dot can balance the pursuit of love with the pursuit of percussive excellence. Nerdists: Labeled "geeks," "dweebs," "nerds," and "losers" in high school, Sara Bellum, Cliff Notes, and Hugh Knowe are delighted to find kindred spirits in college. But can the friendship survive Sara's overprotective big brother and the influx of new experiences? Lots Residential Lots Inhabited * 14 Wheat Trail (owned by the Printer Sisters household) Uninhabited * 1 Bluffview * 1 Corn Row * 1 Wheat Trail * 11 Oat Row * 16 Wheat Trail * 3 Bluffview * 3 Wheat Trail * 4 Corn Row * 53 Bridge Street * 56 Bridge Street * 57 Bridge Street Dormitories Inhabited * Compound Dormitory (owned by the Nerdists household) Uninhabited * Dormitory 1 * Dormitory 2 * Dormitory 3 Greek Houses Inhabited * 10 Corn Row (owned by the Annya Var Fruhm household) * 11 Corn Row (owned by the Nagard Annya Hoh household) Uninhabited * No uninhabited Greek houses available. Community Lots * Administration Building * Big Box * College Bluff Shopping Center * Fanny's Private Tutoring * Fine Arts Building * Gym * Handy Groceries * Hipster Quad * Jock Quad * Just Off Campus Arcade * Just Off Campus Coffee * Just Off Campus Lounge * Just Off Campus Thrift Store * Liberal Arts Building * Library * Nerd Quad * Riverfront Park * Science Building * Soci Quad * Student Union Building * Swim Center Secret Societies * Secret Society! Shhh! Households Playable Households * Annya Var Fruhm - 10 Corn Row ** Household Funds: §873 ** Household Members: Ida Juana Knowe and Helen Wheels Ida Juana always wanted to be in a sorority; Helen's mother always wanted her daughters to be in her sorority - Ida Juana can make that work! But with Helen's twin sister deserting her to be in a rock band, and the frat boys being such jerks, Ida Juana's got her work cut out to start a Greek tradition at LGU. * Nagard Annya Hoh - 11 Corn Row ** Household Funds: §856 ** Household Members: Andy Bellum and Hi Thyme Nagard Annya Hoh is a proud frat with a proud tradition, and Hi's rich dad was happy to donate a house to start that tradition at LGU. But can Andy and Hi stop pulling pranks long enough to recruit anybody? * Nerdists - Compound Dormitory ** Household Funds: §278 ** Household Members: Cliff Notes, Hugh Knowe, Sara Bellum After being branded "losers" in high school, Hugh and Cliff were relieved to come to college and find kindred spirits. Sara's private school did not prepare her for the kinds of people she meets in the dorms - but that isn't a bad thing. If only her brother didn't fuss so! * Printer Sisters - 14 Wheat Trail ** Household Funds: §680 ** Household Members: Daisy Wheels, Dot Matrix and JoAnn Gutenberg JoAnn's high school garage band fizzled when the bass player left, but JoAnn's got a plan, and her innovative brand of indie grunge blues will make history! Family Bin Households * No family bin households available. Townies and NPCs These townies and NPCs have their names randomized when the subhood is added to a neighborhood. Their names are only referenced in the subhood template. Townies * Abby Rhodes * Anna Graham * Chuck Wagon * Clovis Point (Secret Society Member) * Damon Pythias * Dulcie DeLeche (Secret Society Member) * Edward Chert (Secret Society Member) * Gene Poole (Secret Society Member) * Gerry Mander (Secret Society Member) * Gloria Mundi * Ivan Doe * Jim Dandy * John Thomas * Juan Baptisto * Lacy Curtain (Secret Society Member) * Les Miserables * Lily Pond * Luis Iana (Secret Society Member) * Maddy Moiselle * Maria Casilda * Mary Ann Joseph (Secret Society Member) * Miles Togo * Sally Forth * Sue Casa (Secret Society Member) NPCs * Aiden Howe (Good Mascot) * Beth Trimble (Cashier) * Chase McGaw (Streaker) * Cheryl Deppiesse (Newspaper Delivery Girl) * Kendra McCarthy (Bartender) * Lindsay Pai (Coach) * Lora Jeffress (Cashier) * Noelle Wolosenko (Cafeteria Chef) * Prof. Avri Wood (Political Science Professor) * Prof. Benjamin McCullough (Physics Professor) * Prof. Blazej McAuley (History Professor) * Prof. Brady Bruty (Art Professor) * Prof. Damion Lam (Philosophy Professor) * Prof. Dawson Tellerman (Literature Professor) * Prof. Eric Kauker (Mathematics Professor) * Prof. Greg Enriquez (Biology Professor) * Prof. Pierce Dalton (Drama Professor) * Prof. Ray Mendoza (Psychology Professor) * Prof. Tucker Hogan (Economics Professor) * Prof. Venkat Miller (Undeclared Professor) * Ronan Taylor (Driver) * Sandy Bruty (Cheerleader) * Sarah Leong (Cashier) * Scot Wheeler (Barista) * Sharlene Walton (Mail Carrier) * Whitney Turner (Barista) Category:Custom Inhabited Neighborhoods Category:The Sims 2 Category:The Sims 2 University Category:Neighborhoods